Gokuzer Z
by FexUs
Summary: Illya mistakenly summon [Goku] instead of {Hercules}. Chapter 7 will begin Beerus/Bills crossover with semi - Tsukihime. Chapter 10 will begin Goku in Fate/Zero. (Even I think this is bad)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will be owning anything.

Archer horrified by the sight of Berserker, he tries to activate his noble phantasm. He began chanting his Incantations .

I am the bone of my sword

Steel is my body and fire is my blood

I have created over a thousand blades

Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life

Have withstood pain to create many weapons

Yet, those hands will never hold anything

So as I pray,

"What is he doing ?" Goku questioned Illya. "He is chanting something, maybe he is trying to activate his noble phantasm" said Illya to Goku. "Maybe I should also activate my noble phantasm" said Goku. "No you cannot !" yelled Illya. "I can't have everybody aware of your power." Illya continued.

Archer than continued his chant and activated his noble phantasm. UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS. Suddenly, an illusionary fire spreads out and a bright light blinded everyone who was present. Goku, Illya and Archer were then engulfed by a reality marble. Inside the reality marble, there were gears in the sky and many swords stabbed onto the ground. Archer said "This my noble phantasm, Unlimited Blade Works. Here I can create as many weapon as I want. Illya and Goku became silent as they were both suprised by this occurence. "He can make a reality marble, he is stronger than I thought" said Illya.

But then suddenly a sword came flying through Illya in the back of her stabbing her right through the chest. The sudden shock made Illya scream in pain. Illya then coughed up blood and collapsed onto the ground. She managed to mutter something before she drew her last breath. She said Goku's name while smiling at Goku. Goku was shocked and surprised. "Why didn't he notice the sword coming" Goku thought to himself. Because of him someone he cares about died. "Yes" thought archer to himself as he saw Illya limp body fell down onto the ground. "If I can't take out the servant, I can still kill his master" Archer thought. Goku then pick up Illya lifeless body and just stare at her face. Using his power, he makes a hole using only his kiai for Illya's body. "Don't worry Illya when I get back I'm gonna wish you back to life with the dragon balls" said Goku.

Inside his heart, an unimaginable rage was swelling up. He was really angry at Archer for doing this. He should not have involved mortal in this conflict. Archer could always just ask him for the Dragon Balls. He would not have mind. But because of this Holy Grail that can grant only one measly wish, they fought and kill each other. Because of that Illya is now dead, Goku has only the feeling of rage in his body now. But now that his master was killed he will began to slowly vanish from this world.

But fortunately for Goku because of the large energy reserve that he had, it will take a long time for that to happen. He then made a resolve to stop this war ones and for all. Archer manifest his favourite melee weapon Banchou and Byakuya. He then enhance his leg so that he can strike Goku without being notice. Unfortunately, he was too slow for Goku. In the second he was trying to hit Goku, Goku powered up. The shockwave was strong enough to blow archer back. Goku then began to power up even more. The Ground began to shake. Pebble slowly began levitating into the air. Lightning which should not have been there were striking the ground. His hair which was black is now flashing from black to gold, his eyes turning from black to green. Then with a yell. His body were engulf in golden energy.

The reality marble broke because it can't handle the amount of energy that Goku was releasing. When the reality marble was released archer saw Goku with his hair now spiking upward and had turned gold. His eyes are also now emerald green. Archer began slowly backing away from Goku. Goku then disappeared from his sight. Archer searched for Goku with his heightened sight but Archer still couldn't find him. He suddenly felt like something has strike him. He flew crashing through a couple of houses until finally stopped at the seventh one. Archer then looked at Goku. He was in awe at the monster he was looking at. He asked while stuttering."Just .. Wh..What are you ?"  
Goku answered " I'm the Saiyan who came all the way from Earth. I am the warrior you've heard of in legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury. I AM GOKU THE SUPER SAIYAN."


	2. Chapter 2

Archer scared at what's going to happen jumped out of the way. He ran away from Goku. He reinforce his body so he can get further away from Goku as fast as possible. Goku who was now a super saiyan felt like it was unnecessary to follow him. Eventhough Archer killed Illya, he still couldn't find it in his heart to kill him. His mission now was to stop this holy grail war before it began taking more life.

Just when he was going to fly away. He felt a huge energy being gathered near him. Because of his great energy sensing, he manage to locate where the energy was the second he sensed it. He looked at where the energy was gathering and saw Archer standing there. Archer was holding a bow and manifesting what looked like a spiral sword.

Archer who felt like he was far enough from Goku tries to find a high vantage point. He manage to found one. He manifest his bow and also manifest Caladbolg 2 using his projection magecraft. He project the Caladbolg 2 to be an arrow rather than a sword. He aim the bow at Goku. He noticed that Goku was looking at him and was cupping his hand. He hurriedly turn the arrow into a Broken phantasm. He fire the arrow straight at Goku. A streak of white light coming fast to Goku.

Goku who notice that Archer was doing something felt like he was not going to give up. "So you're not gonna give up." said Goku. "You are just like Frieza, not knowing when to give up." Goku continued. " Well if you wanna play it like that, I'll play too." Goku thought. Cupping both his hand at his side, Goku began to say something. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...Me..." Blue energy gathered at Goku's hand. He knows that he didn't need to do the Kamehameha. He knows that what Archer was going to do would not even hurt him. But why should he care. If it was a fight. He would always use his full strength. He was always eager for a fight. Also this is the person that killed his master. More reason for him to use his power. He saw the white light that Archer was firing began closing onto him. Just when the arrow was close enough, he shoots his Kamehameha while screaming " Haaaaaaaaaaaa...".

Archer saw the blue streak of light that Goku shoots out of his hand. He saw the blue light overpowering his arrow. Just when the blue light to manage completely overwhelm his arrow and flew at him, he then project a shield to protect himself. "Rho Aias!" Archer screamed. Then a seven petal shield form in front of Archer. The Kamehameha strike the shield. Archer felt the energy behind the attack. He felt the shield breaking. He knew that he can't handle it anymore. The shield broke and the Kamehameha hit Archer. "I'm sorry Rin." His body were than engulf by the Kamehameha. His body were atomized by the sheer amount of power that the Kamehameha was generating.

Because Goku didn't want to destroy the earth, after hitting Archer he aim the attack away from earth. Now everyone in Fuyuki city that was involved in the Holy Grail war notice the blue energy pillar that was flying away form earth.

"That was a strong attack. Wonder whose attack was that" said Gilgamesh while sitting on a chair drinking wine. "Maybe he could even match me and my power" said Gilgamesh smirking. "Wow what was that. I want to fight that guy." said Lancer who was watching the blue energy pillar escape earth.

Now began another legend about Goku. The saiyan who was sent to earth and finally saving the universe was now going to stop the holy grail war. Can he do it? Find out in next chapter of Gokuzer Z.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will be owning anything.

After the battle Goku flew around the city searching for a place to stay and eat. He doesn't want to steal because it was not in his nature to do that he also couldn't go fishing because he was afraid somebody would notice him. He then decided to stop at a park to think about what he is going to do.

"What am I'm going to do? I'm hungry but I don't want to steal. Chichi would hit me if I do that. The fish around here is small. I could go fishing at the sea but someone would notice me if I do that." thought Goku. "Also I had already gather enough attention as it is. Going Super Saiyan was not a good idea." He thought how Illya would scold him if she knew what happened. "Alright that is enough. I have to stop this holy grail war fast so that I could revive Illya" thought Goku while standing up. But then he sensed a servant was nearby.

"Well.. well, what do we have here." said the servant as he comes out of the shadow. The servant looked like a man. The man was clad in blue. He was carrying what looked like a spear. "You look strong, maybe you could provide me enough energy" said the man. He didn't notice that Goku was a servant because Goku had lowered his energy to be a little stronger than a human. "Before you die let me introduce you to your killer. My name is a secret but you can call me Lancer". "I'm sorry for doing this but my master forced me to" Lancer said while beginning to to thrust his spear. Just when Goku was going to react someone came in between them and stop the spear. The sound of metal clashing can be heard by everyone there.

Goku looked at the person in front of him. It looked like a girl. But this girl was wearing armor and she has yellow hair. Goku sensed that there are 1 more person coming here. He sees a boy coming here. He feels more powerful than the average human at least."Saber" the boy yelled. "Be careful" the boy continued. "Don't worry Shirou, you better take care of that guy first" said Saber. Realizing that, Shirou went to Goku. He asked Goku to go out of there. Goku didn't want to so he pretended to be hurt. Because of his sense of justice, Shirou said don't worry he will protect him.

Shirou then went to help Saber with the fight. Goku then from the sidelines watches the fight that was going on. He could see sparks flying when Lancer's spear strike the invisible weapon that Saber is holding. Shirou then join the fight using the same weapon that Archer was using. Kanchou and Byakuya both manifested in both his arms.

Lancer succeeded in making Saber off balance and when she was almost being hit by the spear, Shirou jump in and uses his blade to counter the spear. He goes on a full on assault not caring about his body. Lancer was surprised by this but only for a second. After that Lancer began to counter every strike that Shirou dishes out. The fight was really one sided. It wasn't fair for Shirou who was human to fight a servant. "Get out of the way Shirou" yelled Saber as she continues the fight with Lancer replacing Shirou.

Lancer was so excited to fight someone. Just when he was going to activate his noble phantasm, Kirei then commanded him to go back saying it was enough. Eventhough he was mad at Kirei he can't do anything because Kirei was his master. "Sorry Saber but my master has commanded me to go. I hope we can meet in the future." Lancer then flee from there.

Shirou than went to see Goku who was pretending to be hurt. As Shirou and Saber went to see Goku. They hear a grumbling sound. "Is that you Saber. I know you can eat a lot but that is going overboard" said Shirou. "No it wasn't me." Saber said angrily. "Sorry but it was me" said Goku while rubbing at the back of his head. "Wow you made that, you must be really hungry. How about you come to my place and have something to eat" asked Shirou to Goku. "Wait Shirou you remember what Rin said. We cannot involve normal people into this." Saber said reminding Shirou. "Oh, don't worry. There is always a lot of weird thing happening around me since I was little. I am also a martial artist. So you don't have to get scared that I will tell anybody anything about this." said Goku.

"See Saber it's alright. He seems really trustworthy. I can feel that he is really important somehow. Also Rin isn't here, so we don't need to follow all of her rules and maybe he can also teach me some martial arts while he's with us." said Shirou full of passion. Saber sighed. "Your sense of justice is too big Shirou. Someday it will bite you in the back but for now I will protect you. But you must become stronger so we can get the grail.". "Don't worry Saber, we will get the Grail." Shirou said. He then turned around and talked to Goku telling him that it was okay for him to follow. Saber was still wary of Goku. Goku notices this and decided not to show all his power to her. There is also the concern that his power is still slowly slipping away. It was just a matter of time before he would evantually vanish. He needed to end this war fast.

At Emiya manor.

Shirou was cooking with Sakura in the kitchen while Saber, Taiga and Goku was waiting for their dinner. Goku was sleeping while he was waiting for dinner and Taiga was also sleeping because of Goku. Sakura was there when Shirou, Saber and Goku went there. She was waiting for Shirou to come home. Shirou explained that Goku was a martial arts master that he found on the street to teach him. Taiga was still suspicious about that and decided to call the police but she stopped when Goku tapped lightly at her back to knock her out. He then apologizes and said that this is the only way because he really wanted to eat. They all eat and Goku manage to convince Taiga so he could sleep there. "At least it's not a girl this time" Taiga said go himself. They all went to sleep.

Somewhere  
"Well I think it's time for me to meet Saber. Also I haven't sense that strong energy that I sensed sometime ago" said Gilgamesh. "Maybe he died. Well a mongrel is still a mongrel no matter how powerful he is" Gilgamesh said to himself.

Another place  
"I managed to summon Assassin, and make him my servant. I think I will make him .guard the gate so that nothing like the energy sometime ago doesn't enter." said Caster. "Well dear, don't worry I will get the Grail for us. We would always be together." said Caster to her master.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything.

Goku was now bored and didn't know what to do. So, he went to the Emiya house dojo to train. Shirou who was also there ask Goku to train him. Goku was eager to train somebody but Shirou would soon regret it. The training regimen that Goku has planned was insane that even made Saber take pity on Shirou. But he wasn't just going to give up. He trains and because of that he became even faster and stronger. What he didn't know that Goku was training him how to control his body's Ki. All he knew that he was getting stronger. Saber also almost realize this but because she didn't know the concept of Ki, she brushes it away.

A few days past. Shirou was at school. He hasn't seen Rin for a long time. " What was she doing know?" he thought. "Well if I know Rin, she must be preparing for something." he thought to himself. Later that day he felt something weird. Shinji has just met him and told him that something fun was going to happen. He really didn't take it seriously but know strange thing is beginning to happen. He can smell there is magic in the air. At night he began to investigate it. It was a life draining spell that Rin had told him about. "Why is it here again" thought Shirou. Soon Shinji came out from the shadows and greets Shirou. "Well you find it again. Why can't you just leave it Shirou? We can be better friends or also partners." . "No way I'm going to leave it" said Shirou angrily.

Shirou then manifest Kanchou and Byakuya in his hands and went to attack Shinji. But Shinji didn't even looked scared. Just when he was going to hit Shinji, Rider came out and block his sword with her dagger. Shirou afraid ran to the forest to summon Saber but Rider was too fast and she followed him not giving him a chance. Just when she was going to hit Shirou, Shirou uses his command spell to summon Saber instantly. Saber manage to block Rider daggers just in time. Rider than continue to attack but Saber manage to block and even counter the attack. Rider feeling out matched in close combat takes some distance from Saber. She uses her daggers that was connected to a chain to attack Saber from a distance away, this causing it harder for Saber to hit her. Saber then recklessly went after her avoiding attacks that could really be lethal.

During that time, Shirou uses this chance to go to Shinji. Shinji was so afraid that he ran as soon as he sees Shirou. But unfortunately for him, because he can now uses magic and the training from Goku make him faster than ever. Shinji also uses his weak magic against Shirou but it had no effect on him. He ran but Shirou still manage to catch up to him. Because he was afraid he told Shirou everything. About Sakura, how he get Rider and about his grandfather. Shirou feels mad and really angry about this. How come Sakura never told him about this he wonder. He beat Shinji a but and told him to give Sakura Rider back. Shinji obliged. They both went to meet Saber and Rider that was fighting.

Back with Saber and Rider. The fight was still going on strong. Saber who manage to close in the distance uses her sword fighting technique to fight Rider. But Rider makes up for this with her superior agility. The fight was a stalemate. But it was still leaning in Saber. She can counter everyones of Rider attacks but Rider could only barely dodge Saber's attack. When Shinji and Shirou arrived, just when Shirou ask both servant to stop Shinji not wanting to lose told Rider to use her Noble Phantasm. She uses her Noble Phantasm eventhough Shirou screams not to. Because of that Saber also have to use her Noble Phantasm.

A white horse with wings was summoned by Rider. It was Pegasus. Rider rode it and went into a dive to attack Saber. The attack looked like a shooting star falling. Saber also used her Noble Phantasm. She unsheathe her Sword from the winds that was making it invisible. The next word that came was the name of the sword and also the name of the attack. "Excalibur !" shouted Saber. The attacks was so powerful that the shockwave for the clash blew Shinji and Shirou a couple of meters away. The Excalibur blast was overpowering Pegasus but Shirou yelled "Don't kill he Saber". Saber heard this and proceed to power down her attack a little. The clash became a tie. When they both stop. Shirou hit Shinji again and make him give Rider back to Sakura. A couple of people notice the clash of the attack. One was Gilgamesh, Caster, Kirei and Goku who was there hiding watching everything plays out. Once done he IT'ed out of there.

If you wonder where have Goku been and why doesn't Lancer notice the clash of power, it was because Goku was fighting with Rider. Some moments ago when the clash of Noble Phantasm hasn't started yet, Goku when and searched for Rider. He can sense Rider near the park. He then teleported there with his Instant Transmission. He flew up in the sky so no one can notice him. He can see Taiga there on her way back home. Then Rider shows up and went to attack Taiga. Goku uses his super speed to block the incoming attack and saves Taiga. Taiga didn't see anything that happen because she has fainted. Goku saves her and put her far away from them on a bench.

"Wait you are the one from the other day with Saber and that boy" Lancer said surprised by this. "How can you be so fast? Wait are you also a sevant?" questioned Lancer. "Then you got everybody fooled. Wow how do you do that? You must either be really weak or strong." said Lancer. Lancer asked the last question "What class are you?". Goku answered "I'm a Berserker", "Then you must be strong. Lets have a good fight" said Lancer while preparing to attack. Goku used his super speed to move. Just when Lancer was about to attack, he was hit in the gut and went flying up in the sky. Goku also fly there and uses a few air combo and finally kicking him to the ground. Lancer coughed up blood and felt weak. Just when he was about to get up, Goku from the sky fire some Ki blast at Lancer. It hit Lancer and he flew away some few more meters. This time Lancer quickly gets up and wanted to use his Noble Phantasm Gae bolg to attack but Goku wouldn't even give him a chance. Goku hit Lancer in the stomach the kick him from the right then from the left and then uppercut him in the jaw. He uses his super speed to go at Lancer's back and knee him on the back of his head. He uses his super speed again and went infront and elbow Lancer in the chest making him fly into the trees breaking it. Lancer was now really weak and can't even get up. Goku who wanted to finish this war fast uses Destructo disc and threw it at Lancer which cut him in half. All of this happens so fast that not even Kirei gets to see what happen. "Well you are really strong but are you really Berseker you seem to think fairly straight and not all crazy?" said Lancer. " Or maybe you haven't even use your Bersekers power. Wow you really are strong." Lancer continued. He then vanished into light.

Just then Goku sensed the clash of energy and IT'ed there. Gilgamesh sense that there is one more servant that has vanished from this world. He also sensed the clash of power that happened. "Well another mongrel bites the dust and my favourite Saber is fighting somebody" Gilgamesh said all arrogantly. " I wonder who killed the mongrel but doesn't matter, I should really visit Saber sometime" said Gilgamesh. Caster also sensed the clash and also wonder who did it. Kirei can see the light and speculate that something had happened. Goku who has just seen everything and saved Taiga went back to Emiya manor and rest thinking what would he do after this. He could always went yo the temple where he sensed two servants or he could go to the the stronger one with a higher Power level. Well he would think about it later as he went and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish that I don't need to do this. I don't own anything.

While Goku was sleeping peacefully, a voice sounded in his head. Goku gets up instantly suprised by this. "Hello, Goku is this you?" said the man. "Yes this is me King Kai." Goku said smiling finally speaking to someone he knows. "Ah, I finally found you. You were lucky that I can sense a little bit of your energy when you went Super Saiyan. I've told you not to go through that door. Inside there was the root of all things. Why didn't you follow my instruction Goku?" said King Kai in an angry tone. "Well you said that in there lies many powerful people. So, I thought they wouldn't mind fighting me a little." said Goku while rubbing his head. "Are your head only filled with fighting Goku. Well, doesn't matter know. I know where are you but what are the situation you are in now?" King Kai questioned Goku.

"Well I am in something that is called a holy grail war. I was summoned by a girl named Illya. She was surprised that she got me at first but after she investigated a little she was really happy for some reason. She told me all about the holy grail war and the holy grail." said Goku explaining to King Kai. "Wait, what is this holy grail war you're talking about and what is the holy grail." asked King Kai. "I thought you know King Kai." said Goku teasingly. " If it isn't the business of my side of the Galaxy why should I care" said King Kai."Well, Illya said the holy grail war is there are 8 masters that summon different types of legendary hero. But I still don't know how do I qualify for a legendary hero though?" said Goku. " Well you are quite famous Goku. Saving the world from Frieza, Cell, Buu and even facing off Lord Beerus. I think maybe that is enough to be a legendary hero." explained King Kai. "Well enough of that. What is this Holy Grail you're talking about?" asked King Kai.

" Well, Ilya said something about the holy grail being connected to the root and she also said something about it granting wishes but only one." said Goku. "Okay, that's good enough. I think I understand what happened to you Goku. When you enter through that door, maybe you were sucked in to the root and just about time to intersect during the girl Illya's summoning. Maybe that's why you are there. But it's okay, now that I know your location I can just asked Shenron to bring you back." explained King Kai. Goku then went silent for a moment to think about it but because he already made up his mind to wish back Illya, he needed to save the dragon ball for those things. His energy reserve is still a lot but it was slowly decreasing. If his energy is finish he can still use Instant Transmission out of the root of all things. "Wait King Kai, don't use the Dragonballs. I still need to resseruct someone who died here. If you do use the Dragonballs than it would be too late to resseruct her." said Goku. "Okay Goku but how are you going back." asked King Kai. " I can just IT to your place and back to earth now that I can sense you King Kai." said Goku. "Why didn't I think of that. Okay, now when are you coming here. Because your family is really worried." King Kai questioned.

"Tell them to wait a while. I'll be back." Goku cut of the telepathy as he sense someone was coming there. "Hello, Goku can we begin this training early. I promised Saber that I will go out with her later" said Shirou nervously. "Oh, a date. Quite a lady killer are you." said Goku teasingly. "No, it's not a date. We're just going out." Shirou said firmly. "Well, it's okay. Do you want to start training now?" Goku asked Shirou. "Yes, please!". Rider who is also now staying in Shirou house because she just became Sakura's servant was now watching them train. "Who is that Sakura?" asked Rider. "That is Shirou's martial arts master that he found on the street. Why did you ask Rider?" asked Sakura. "Well his skills are quite impressive and his power is above that of an average human." explained Rider. "Well, Shirou did say that Goku had told him that he was always involve in weird and dangerous situation. That's why he didn't even bat an eye when seeing you walking in looking like you were. Maybe that's why." suggest Sakura. "Hmmm... Maybe you're right Sakura but there is something weird about him." said Rider while watching Shirou train with Goku.

After a grueling training. Shirou makes haste to prepare for his 'Date'. Later Shirou and Saber both went out. Sakura feeling a little mad that Shirou is going out with another girl went out for a walk. Goku who just now finished training Shirou are thinking which Servant should he go to next. The more powerful one or the two servants in one place. Just when he was about to decide, he heard a scream. It was Sakura's. He went to the place he heard the scream. When he arrived he saw a woman in a robe flying while carrying an unconcious Sakura with her. He also saw Rider there chasing after the Robe woman jumping from roof to roof using he amazing agility. Goku who doesn't want himself to be found, hid before Rider could see him. " Whew, that was a close one. Just a little more and Rider would see me."."Well now that they are gone. I can just sense where they are going". Goku uses his sensing ability to sense the energy of Rider and the robed woman. "Well, it seems they are going to that temple over there." Goku said concluding where they are going.

Goku decided to use his super speed to catch up to the rather than flying so he would not attract attention, but it was rather strange. He could not sense anybody nor see anybody. Eventhough people couldn't see him as he was running in super speed, he should have seen someone. Goku decided to leave it be and catch up to Rider. When he arrived there, he saw Rider was fighting a samurai. He went to her only to see that she was getting pushed back by the samurai. "Rider are you okay?" asked Goku as he was concerned for her. "I'm okay but why are you here? You are only human. You should leave before he kill you" state Rider. "My job is only to keep people from entering the Gate. So, it doesn't matter me if you want to run." Assassin said interrupting the conversation. "Well Rider you want to save Sakura right. I will help you get in but don't ever tell anyone about what I'm going to do okay." said Goku as he powered up.

"Wha..What are you doing? Y..You, your power has risen. You're Berserker aren't you. There's no mistaking that large amount of power. Why have you been disguising yourself as a human. Are you going to kill us." questioned Rider scared at what Goku would do. "No, my master is already dead and I have no interest in the holy grail. All I'm trying to do is stoping this Holy Grail war. Because of this war someone like my master had led a terrible life and died, I would never let anyone die again." said Goku. "Don't worry Rider, when I create an opening you go and run inside and get your master." Goku said while taking his stance. " But there is a barrier there. How could I go in?" asked Rider. "Don't worry, I'll handle it." Goku said confirming Rider.

"So, you're going to fight me now. But you don't have a weapon and it wouldn't be fair to you." Assassin said. "Don't worry about me just worry about yourself" said as he suddenly and appear behind Assassin trying to punch him. Assassin quickly turn around and uses his blade to counter the attack. When both fist and blade touch it made a sound as if there are metal clashing against each other. Goku then send in a couple of punches and kicks but it was all blocked by Assassin. "You're quite skilled Assassin. I bet you were really skilled when you were alive." said Goku praising Assasin. "You are also quite strong yourself. Who would have thought that one there will be a person who can stop my attack using his fist. Your skin must be really hard." said Assasin. "Huh? What are you talking about. Come on lets fight. takjing We're done with the warm up already right. Lets get a little serious. But I will not go all out because I don't want other people to know of me. That means can you not tell anyone Rider. It would get me in trouble if you do that." Goku said to both Rider and Assassin.

Assassin was surprised at how powerful his opponent is without a weapon. Goku managed to block or evade any attack that Assassin made and still manage to counter attack. "How about this!" Goku screamed as he threw a a Ki blast at Assassin, but Assassin manage to avoid the Ki blast."You missed me" said Assassin. "I didn't aim for you." said Goku as he looked at what happen. "Now Rider go. I will handle Assassin. You just run to Sakura." Goku said. Rider saw this chance and take it. She ran as fast as she can. Just when he was just about to reach the Gate, Assassin appeared and was ready to strike. But Goku suddenly appear in front of Rider to block Assassin. "Go know!" yelled Goku. Rider then went and go through the gate and into the temple.

"I failed my job but I would not go down without a fight" shouted Assassin. It's time fort fo 'Tsubame Gaeshi'. Assassin used a noble phantasm level technique that was called Tsubame Gaeshi. This attack would be virtually unavoidable if he followed the steps perfectly. Goku was know surrounded by blades making it almost impossible for him to avoid the attack. Assassin had used the attack Tsubame Gaeshi perfectly. But because Goku was faster than any other servant, he just vanished leaving an afterimage of himself. This surprised Assassin and make him on guard. He then saw many after image of Goku surrounding him. "You're fast Goku. I haven't meet anyone that can make this much of an afterimage clone. But you underestimated me." said Assasin as he made a wide horizontal slash clearing some of the afterimages. All of the afterimages dissapeard as Goku reappeared in front of Assassin. Goku then go to his fighting stance and went and attack Assassin. "I'm not going to give up now!" shouted Assassin as he went torwards Goku.

The fight was going on furiously. Eventhough Goku could just end everything by flying up to the sky and just spam Ki attacks, he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to hurt other people and he want to fight Assassin on even ground. The clash of Assassin and Goku produce sparks as Assassin sword hit Goku's fist. Even with Goku's speed, Assassin was still managing to block Goku's attack. But if people were to have seen the fight, they would know that Goku was getting the upper hand. All that Assassin manage to do was blocking attacks while Goku was looking like he was having fun attacking Assassin. But Assassin defence would not hold out forever. He would likely slip anytime now. Then Goku uses his rush against Assassin. The overwhelming attack manage to overcome Assassin defence. Assassin was not able to block one of Goku's uppercut. The fist managed to hit Assassin stomach and making him bend over. Goku uses this chance to strike him again in the face making his head jerk backward. Then Goku kick him in the chest launching him onto the stairs breaking it.

"You were a good warrior Assassin but you were just not strong enough, but that was a great fight. Maybe sometime if we meet again we could spar without going for each other throat." said Goku as he was looking down on Assassin that was on the floor. "You were also a respectable and powerful warrior Berserker. I thought that servants in your class were savages with power but I can see that you were holding back a lot fighting me. Next time we meet, it would be nice if you wouldn't hold back."Assassin said as he was closed his eyes. " Alright, now that this is done maybe it would be better to check out what happen to Sakura" just when Goku was about to get going, he sensed an evil energy coming here. Just when Goku looked back he saw worms, a lot of worms coming to swarm Assassin body. Goku then uses his super speed and appeared in front of Assassin body and creates a shield so that the worms doesn't come near Assassin body. "What are you and why do you dare to defile Assassin body?" shouted Goku. The worms then combined themselves to form a human body. It looked like an old man. " Oh, you must be Berserker that doesn't have a master. I thought if using Assassin's body to summon the True Assassin but I think it's better if you be my servant instead." said the old man. "My name is Zouken Matou. Would you like to be my servant?" said the old man. "Leave know." said and angered Goku powering up. Goku uses his Kiai to blow Zouken away. The Kiai managed to blow half of Zouken's body. Zokuen quickly dissolve and dissapeared. " If you were to disturb me or the people I know again, I will kill you." said an angered Goku.

After lowering his anger, he went to catch up to Rider only to see battered up Rider and an unconcious Sakura. "Well the other servant is here. Don't you worry I'm just gonna us this girl to call the grail." said a woman in a robe. She introduced herself to be Caster. "I know that your defences would be low in the morning. So, I used my magice to create a barrier so that people would not come anywhere near the place I would go." explained Caster. "So, that's why I couldn't sense any life energy nearby." thought Goku."Please don't hurt Sakura, she didn't do anything wrong." yelled Rider. Caster didn't care and went on with her plan . Goku having heard this was furious at what this person was thinking. He than went to confront Caster but was stopped by her master. Goku who was now furious, let his Berserker status take over and just punch the master aside. Caster master was knocked into a wall and fell unconcious. Caster heard this and shouted " What are you doing to my master." She then flew down to tend to her master. " You will pay for this." Caster said as she fires many volley of magical energy at Goku. Because if Goku strong shield it doesn't even manage to scratch him. " Ceh! I have to use this mountain ley lines for more power." She then proceeds to fire more powerful magical blast at Goku. Goku getting tired of this flew and tries to hit Caster but instead hit her shield. Caster was blown away at Goku strength. Goku hit it another time and break the shield. He punch her down to the ground. At the ground he fires volley of ki blast making dust rise.

She was now heavily injured with her robe tattered. Goku was now standing right infront of her just about to launch the finishing blow. When suddenly her master comes between and held his arms out trying to protect her. This manage to make Goku come back to his senses out his Berserker state that was produced by his saiyan genes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. But you shouldn't sacrifice anyone just because a wish. If you want I will give you a wish but you have to promise not to hurt anyone anymore. Both Caster and her master understood this. They would stop doing what they were doing. Sakura was also now save and just when Rider was going to pick her up. A dark energy then began to come out of Sakura. Goku sensed this and go to Sakura quickly. He then uses the good Ki energy that he managed to extract from the world in that second and transfer it to Sakura. The ki energy he manage to get could also be considered a good type of energy because the world could be considered innocent. The energy was use to counteract the evil energy that he had sense. Little that Goku know that his actions has stop an evil birthed into the world again.

Goku having done with this decided to teleport both Sakura and Rider home. Just when he teleported away. Someone in golden armor came and looked at the surrounding. The man saw that caster and her master was still alive. "Looks like the mongrel didn't finish the job. Well so much fir my high hopes." He then pointed his finger at them and said "Gate of Babylon". Weapons such as sword started to come out of nowhere and and flew to both Caster and her master. Caster tries to get up a shield but she wasn't fast enough. Lots pf weapon stabbed Caster and her master. Their last scene together was how Caster was seen protecting her master with her own body but still can't manage to prevent him to die. " Well now that I have met my lovely Saber and killed this mongrel, I think it would be better to go and rest a little right Kirei" said Gilgamesh.

At Emiya manor after Goku had transported them near there, they went inside only to see Saber on the bed and Shirou beside her. This surprises them. Suddenly, Rin burst to the door saying "Get back everyone, that guy with the gravity defying hair is a servant.". Making Goku, Rider and Shirou flinch. " No, he is not an enemy. " said Rider. Sakura was already put in another bed in another room. " He is not bad he even saved me and Sakura."said Rider desperately. "What happened Rider " asked Shirou. " We can talk about it later but first we need to get rid of this gut" said Rin. "He was the one who killed Archer. I would never forgive him" Rin said holding out her gems. "Everyone just stop. This is my house and I want you guys to be quiet for a while." yelled Shirou. Everyone there went silent. They all went out of the room to talk about this. Luckily, Taiga was a heavy sleeper,so he didn't heard any of this happening.

"Alright, you go first Goku. Who and what are you?" asked Shirou. "Well I'm a servant from the Berseker class. I shouldn't be here in the first place but because of some mix up. I was sent here. My master was killed by Archer because he thought I was too dangerous. I killed him and decided to stop this war. After that I was attacked by Lancer but Saber and Shirou was just on time so I don't have to fight him. I was also hungry and doesn't have a place to stay but Shirou was kind enough to volunteer himself. I'm sorry about Archer but he wouldn't stop attacking me." Goku apologises to Rin. "You're next Rider" said Shirou. "Sakura was kidnapped by Caster but Goku managed to help save her and myself" said Rider. Rin was now contemplating. Goku was a nice guy but he was the one who killed Archer. It looks like he has to get over it. "Now you're next Emiya, what happen to Saber?"asked Rin. "We met some one named Gilgamesh. He was strong. He was stronger than Saber. But we managed to fend him if when I took out something called Avalon that was somehow always inside my body. It was supposed to belong to Saber because it is the sheath of Excalibur. The thing manage to block Gilgamesh attack. After that he disappeared and Saber collapse. I carry her all the way home." explained Shirou.

"It looks like Saber is out of energy. Because of your unperfect summoning. You can't tranfer any mana to her. But there is one way for you to transfer mana without that and that in in the way of intercourse by giving her some of your magic circuit." said a serious Rin. "What? I have to do that with Saber" said Shirou nervously. "Don't worry I would also be there to guide you through the process." said Rin while blushing. Things was getting hot in the room but suddenly Goku spoke. " Oh , you don't have to do that, I can just transfer some of my energy to her and I can do that without the whatever intercourse your talking about." This made Shirou and Rin disappointed because now there was no reason for them to do that. Goku now went to Saber room to do that. He made a ball of Ki energy for on his hand. This made Rin and Shirou surprised that someone like Berserker could control this pure untransformed energy. Goku then push the energy onto Saber's stomach. This made Saber's body jerk a little. The energy then began to flow through Saber body. Her body now was radiating with blue energy." It would take sometime before Saber get used to the energy. I suggest that we go eat first." said Goku. "Alright Emiya let me help you with the cooking this time." said Rin. " You don't have to Rin. " said Shirou sheepishly.

At the Matou house, Gilgamesht was seen walking near there. " Well mongel, Kirei asked me to kill you because you are not worth it anymore. Personally I always hated you." said Gilgamesh to Zouken. He then fired his weapon using Gate of Babylon. Then he pulled out EA and use Enuma Elish at Zouken fully vaporising him. "That was not worth my time. " Gilgamehs said as he went back to the church.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: C'mon man. I don't own anything

"What was that huge surge of energy. His power level felt like at the level of the old King Piccolo. That's dangerous, I have to check it out." said Goku. He then used his energy sensing technique to figure out what happen. He felt that it was the energy of the powerful servant he sensed a while ago. It was near the energy of the old man who tried to defile Assassin's body. But the old man's energy is now gone. "What have you sensed Goku?" asked Rider. " I sensed a huge energy and and old man with the name of Zouken who is now not in this world anymore." said Goku. "What you mean Zouken Mato !? Grandfather to Sakura and Shinji !" said a surprised Rider. "Yes, I think that's him." Goku said nodding. "Finally, Sakura will be free from that wretched. Also Goku, what did you give Sakura. The energy that Sakura was emitting before is now gone after you gave her that tiny energy like ball" asked Rider to Goku. " Well if you want to know, what I gave her was a spirit ball. It is tiny but it is also really condense. It wasn't made by my energy like the one I gave to Saber but the energy of the world who is overall good. So, it easily counteract the evil energy." explained Goku. "What you can harness Gaia's energy?" asked a surprised Rider. "If you mean by Gaia you mean the world so yes. But it's not that I only harness Gaia's energy but the spirit bomb is a technique that takes a little energy from living things and the planet is technically a living being." said Goku while scratching his head. "Wow you're just full of surprises Goku." Rider said as she was sipping her tea.

Later that night Goku woke up and decided that he needed to finish this grail war alone. He doesn't want to put anyone in danger. Just when he was about to teleport using his instant transmission, the door to his room suddenly open to reveal Shirou, Rider and the recently woken up Saber. "Where are you going Goku?" asked Shirou. " Uuummmmm... I want to go training. Yeah, that's right, training." said Goku nervously. "Please don't lie Goku. You're going to meet the servant with the large energy signature right." asked Rider. "Yes, you're right Rider. I'm gonna stop this holy grail war. If I wanna do that, than I have to meet the servant sooner or later." said Goku. "We want to follow you Goku." said a determined Rider. "You helped me save Sakura. You also help save Saber. We want to repay you." Rider said with a determined face."But who is going to take care of Sakura if you're gone" asked Goku. Suddenly, Rin burst into the room. "Don't worry, I will take care of Sakura. She is my sister after all." said Rin. "Well, if you put it like that. Okay then, grab onto me." said Goku as he was putting his finger on his forehead. After a couple of seconds, they all suddenly vanish out of thin air. They were now near the church in Fuyuki city. "So, the priest were in on it all along. Doesn't surprise me, Rin did say that he was acting oddly strange now" Shirou said while looking at the church. Just as Goku and the gang about to enter, a man wearing a golden armor step out of the church.

"Watch out that's Gilgamesh. He is the one who attack me and Shirou." Saber said while taking out Excalibur. "Saber, nice to see you. It would be better if all those mongrels weren't here." Gilgamesh said arrogantly. "Gilgamesh, where's Kirei. I want to see him. I want to stop this holy grail war." said Shirou. "Wait, aren't you the mongrel with Saber the other day? It was also you who pulled out that Avalon aren't you." Gilgamesh said with a threatening voice. "Your match is me Gilgamesh." said Goku. "Well, isn't it surprising. Another mongrel speaking out. What are you going to defend him?" said Gilgamesh. " We shouldn't involve him in this. He is not strong enough anyway. If you want to fight, fight me." said Goku as he beginning to power up. Blue energy like flames are beginning to surround Goku. The people present could feel the power emanating from Goku. "So, you're the mysterious servant that I haven't seen. Let me guess, your class must be Berserker right. But you don't look like a mad dog or you haven't yet use you true power. If that's the case you better use it now." Gilgamesh said as ripple began to form behind him. Weapons of all sorts began to come out little by poking through. "Gate of Babylon." said Gilgamesh as weapons began to rush out of the hole. "Everyone get back !" yelled Goku to the others. They all begin to take their distance from both Goku and Gilgamesh.

The weapons flew in low mach speed at Goku. Because of Goku's his reactions speed he managed to dodge all the weapons easily. "Phew, that was dangerous. Good thing I dodge it."

The speed at which Goku was moving surprises Gilgamesh as he hasn't seen someone move that fast in a long time. "Well look's like this mongrel is fast." thought Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh than began to get annoyed at how this mongrel kept dodging his weapons. "This has gone long enough, Enkidu !" yelled and angered Gilgamesh. Chains began to sprout from the ground around Goku and they tie him to the ground. " What is this chain?" questioned a confused Goku. He tried to move but it was hard to. He decided that he needed more energy. So he powered up some more. Little that Goku knew that going Super Saiyan will make his Berserker status activated a little."Now that you can't move, take my weapons mongrel !" yelled a confident Gilgamesh. Weapons began flying towards Goku whole he was tied up with the chain. Then it suddenly happen. A flash of Golden energy emitted from Goku. The weapons that were flying towards him get blown away. The chains that once tied Goku to the world now gone. There Gilgamesh sees a Golden haired warrior standing right in front of him. "How dare you steal my hair style mongrel, you will die." yelled an angry Gilgamesh. "Come to me my precious weapon, EA !". A cylindrical drill shaped sword began to form in his hand. The weapon magnificence shines bright so that anyone near can see it.

Goku seeing this began cupping his hands and chanted the words " Ka... Me... Ha... Me...". Gilgamesh also said some few words while holding his sword. "I speak of genesis. The elements amalgamate, coalesce, and bring forth the stars that weave all of creation." The drill shaped weapon that Gilgamesh hold began to spin as air near it rusher towards the centre. Then,...

"Haaaaaaa..."

"Enuma Elish"

Blue energy began to blow outwards from Goku's hand while Red swirling energy began to blow outward from EA. The two powers clash. At first the blue energy was being pushed back as Gilgamesh was laughing. But after that Goku yelled " Haaaaaaa..." louder. The blue energy at last overcome the red energy and blows away toward Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh receives the full power Kamehameha head on without being atomize. "Mongrel next time I see you you're dead" said Gilgamesh just before he vanish because he had used all the energy in his reserve.

"What was that Goku? You haven't shown us any of your true power haven't you." Rider said to the Super Saiyan Goku. "We can discuss that later. First we have to get the Grail" said an overly eager Saber." Goku who doesn't even bother to power down enter the church with all of them. There they saw Kirei who was on the ground apologizing at them. Just when they were about to get the Grail. Kirei then pulled a knife out abd decided to stab Shirou but Goku instinctively block him and hit him until he crash at the wall and broke it. they saw the grail who seem to be filled with dark energy. Just when Shirou wanted to order Saber to destroy it Goku stopped him. "Wait if the grail was destroyed, all the servants will just disappear right? So, before that all of you hold on to me. " asked Goku. They all hold on to Goku while Goku take the Holy Grail with him. Then he uses his Instant Transmission to teleport them somewhere else.

They are now on another planet. The planet is called the sacred world of the kai's. There they meet King Kai who was holding the Dragonballs. "Goku you're here. Are you ready to call the dragon" King Kai said. "Yes I'm ready King Kai" answered Goku. "Wait Goku, where are we and who is he? " asked a confused Shirou. "Let me explain." said King Kai. "You're now in the Sacred world of the Kais. The Kai are the one who manage the universe. This is the planet where The Kai's use to live but now it is abandoned. This place is in the other world where people go when they die. People usually aren't allowed on this world but we make it an exception for Goku. This place is also connected to the archive or what you people call it the root of all things. This place is like an interface to the root. Oh, and I'm King Kai the one who manage the north quadrant galaxy." explained King Kai. "Wait so you're the what? " asked Shirou. Rider and Saber just nodded and acting like they understand. "Don't worry, it's not like you're coming here again anyway." said King Kai. "Alright everyone if you're finish lets call Shenron." yelled Goku. Shirou, Saber and Rider all just nod and do whatever that Goku asked them to.

With the dragon balls now all in one place, Goku hold out his hand and said "Come out Shenron and grant us our wish".The sky turned dark as thunder rumbles in the sky. Lightning strike the dragon balls and fly through the sky. With a flash came out Shenron, a giant chinese looking green dragon. "A dragon? I haven't seen this type of dragon before." said Saber. The dragon then lowers his head and said " What is your wish?". " Goku what does he means by that?" asked Shirou. "This is Shenron. He is a wish granting magical dragon. He can grant 3 wishes right now." said Goku. "A wish granting dragon. He must be special type of Magical beast." said Rider. "Shenron, my first wish is to bring back all the people who had died during the holy grail war." yelled Goku. Shenron eyes glowed. "Your wish has been granted. Now name your two other wish." spoke Shenron. "My second wish is so that people will forget about the grail war accept for those who were involved in it." Shenron's eyes glowed again. This made Shirou and the others feeling a little scared. "Now tell me you final wish, so I can go back to sleep". commanded Shenron. "My last wish is so that the Dragon balls on their earth would also activate so that they don't need this Holy Grail ever again." Shenron eyes glowed fir the final time. "Now that I had grant your wish, it's time for me to go" said Shenron as he goes back in the Dragon ball. The dragon balls glowed and started floating and shoots out to DBZ earth to hide so that they can be used another time.

"Alright, now that's done. Lets go back. " said Goku as all the people he brought here hold onto him to return home. They are now at Einzbern Mansion where Goku place Illya's body when she died. "Goku is that you?" Illya said as she heard somebody there. She then saw Goku and startes to cry while running at him. "Goku, I thought I died. I thought you were gone leaving me." said Illya while sobbing. "Don't worry Illya you did die but i revived you" said Goku as he sees Illya hugging him. "Illya is that you." Shirou said while looking at her. "I heard from Goku that my stepfather is your father. I'm sorry for taking your father away." Shirou said while lowering his head. "Why is he here? And why are the other servants here too? Goku is the Grail war over. Who won?" asked Illya. "Nobody won. The grail is with me here and I want to destroy it." said Goku. "Wait you want to destroy it? What about the wish?" Illya asked Goku. "Don't worry, I just have activated the dragon balls here. So, you just have to find it rather than killing people. Oh, here Shirou. This is a dragon ball tracker. You use this because I heard that your one of the magicians that is great with technology. If you need to know anything more about the dragon balls just ask Illya. I already told her most of the things." said Goku. "Thanks Goku. But what are you going to do know?" asked Shirou. "I'm gonna destroy this holy grail. But I will vanish and return to my own world." said Goku. "No, don't leave me Goku." yelled Illya. "Don't worry I can still come here. My power will be a lot more when I'm in my real body rather than this weak body that the grail provide." said Goku reassuring Illya. "You will comeback right?" said Illya while wiping away her tears. "Yes, you don't have to worry." said Goku. "Well are you ready Saber, Rider?" asked Goku. "Yes" both of them said at the same time."Don't worry Saber and Rider. Once, me and Illya find the Dragon ball we will you guys back first." said Shirou. "Now, Ka...Me... Ha...Me...Ha...Me... HAAAAAA...". Blue energy shotted out of goku's hand heading straight for the holy grail. The grail was destroyed a couple of seconds after the impact atomizing it. "Bye, everybody." said Goku before he disappeared.

He now woke up in a white space with nothing near him. "I've gotta find the door." he looked around until he found a door. He went through it only to know that it was in the middle of nowhere in the other world. He then flew to King Kai's planet. "Goku, you're here. Something bad just happen. Lord Beerus is know on the planet you just went. I think he is searching for you. You better quickly go there again before he destroys the planet. No one on the planet is a match for him. He is in the same country you were." said King Kai. "What, why is he there. Oh, no. I have to go there now." said Goku before he put his finger on his forehead to teleport there.

In another place just after Goku was summoned for the holy grail war. There a purple humanoid cat and his helper were discussing something. "Whis ! Where is Goku? I'm bored now that you woke me up early. I want to fight him some more." said Beerus the God of destruction. "Well he is on another planet that closely resemble to his earth. Except on this world the humans are more wicked. Also his power seems to be quite low right now. I think he is dealing with something there." explained Whis. "Well maybe this planet will be my next target. I could also fight with Goku there but I have to wait until he regains his power back. Maybe I can hide near the place that he is now." said Beerus. "Yes you can lord Beerus." said Whis. "Lets go know Whis." said Beerus.

Now that both Lord Beerus the God of Destruction of the seventh universe and his attendant Whis is now going to Earth. Would the earth survive and can Goku save it ? Check it out in the next chapter of Gokuzer Z.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Me not own anything

Beerus who had know just arrived in the same country as Goku was flying around until he saw a city that was filled with malicious energy. "Lets stop there Whis." said Beerus. "Yes my lord" Whis answered. "Where are we know Whis, I can sense Goku in that direction but what town are we in? " Beerus asked. "We are in Misaki town lord Beerus". "Hmmm... Can anybody see us right now." ask Beerus to his attendant. " No lord Beerus. Even the mightiest mortal can't sense us. Only those that have God ki can sense us." said Whis. "Oh, I forgot about that. Well no matter. Whis find us a place to stay because between the two of us you look more normal." ordered Beerus. "Yes, lord Beerus." said Whis. He then just fly away to find a suitable place for them to stay. Beerus now had nothing to do, went and land to the nearst place that he thought people couldn't see him. It was in a dark park so not just anyone could see him in that condition.

Just when he wanted to wait without anybody disturbing him. He saw somenone fighting. He can feel that there are three creatures there. One, that is a human, while the other one was a vampire. Yes, he know what a vampire is. He was the not called the god of destruction without knowing something trivial as this. The third creature felt like an unbundance of chaotic energy. He could feel the warped energy from three of them. The human and vampire were fighting that creature of chaos. He knows about this. Should, he step in and help them. No, he doesn't need to but they are disturbing his peace right know. So, he thought just for about 5 seconds and decided that he would need to step in because he doesn't like people disturbing his peace. "Now, I'm mad." said Beerus.

"Arcueid why can't I kill him." asked Shiki. "His name is Nvqsr Chaos. His body is not normal. He is more like a dead apostel. Watch out for his beast. Even I cannot slay him under normal condition. " said Arcuied. Just when Arcueid was about to help Shiki. A purple humanoid cat suddenly out of nowhere jumped in between her and Shiki. The shockwave of the landing made everybody there notice him. "How much noise are you going to make !?" asked and angered Beerus. Just then Shiki turn around to see Beerus. When he does see him, he suddenly screamed while holding his eyes. "Aaaaahhhhhhh..." screamed Shiki he then fall onto the ground while screaming. Arcueid notice this and go to Shiki the instance he fell. "What is that creature ? My eyes can't comprehend him. " screamed Shiki. Nvqsr then said "Why do you interfere ? Do you want to die." He then set his beast to attack Beerus. Beerus then with a hand gesture blow the beast away. "You think you can kill me." said Beerus. He then dissapeared and move infront of Nvqsr. He throws a right punch and then a left punch, then a right kick sendimg Nvqsr flying crashing. The speed of the attack was so fast that everybody there can't even see it. "Oh, you're still alive. Hmmm... Your body does feel a little bit like Buu. Oh, I have to destroy everypart of your body together." said Beerus as he fly straigh into he sky. He then held up his hand as energy began to gather in the palm of his hand. He then aim it at Nvqsr and shot at him. The energy sphere grows until it become wide enough to cover everypart of Nvqsr. He didn't manage to run away as he was too scared. "Aaaaahhhhhhh..." Nvqsr screamed when the energy sphere came into contact with him vaporising everypart of his body until not even dust was there. "Annoying creature." He then turn around to see Arcueid who was watching him and Shiki who was still covering his eyes. "Hmph. You better be careful not to make such noice next time." said Beerus. Then he increased his energy a little bit and said " Or I will destroy this planet" Just then Gaia and Alaya felt as if danger was going to befall them. Arcueid held her head as she felt a massive headache coming to her. Beerus then flies away.

"What were you doing Whis?" asked Beerus. "Sorry lord Beerus but I was just getting some food. I also got some pudding." said Whis. "You and your food... Wait, did you say pudding. Alrigh, I will forgive you this time never do this again." said Beerus while he opened his pudding to eat.

"What was he Arcueid? My eyes can't even comprehend his death. " asked Shiki while wearing his glasses. "I don't know. I should know but why didn't I? Maybe he is a creature that had never been seen before." said Arcueid. Just then a girl wearing a black clothes came. "Hello, Shiki." said the girl. "Ciel is that you. What are you doing here? " asked Shiki. "I felt something menacing here. Rather than questioning me what are you doing here Shiki and what are you doing with that woman." Ciel questioned. "I was uhh.. fighting some monster, and this is Arcueid." said Shiki nervously. "I know who she is, I'm asking what are you doing with her. You know that she is a vampire." said Ciel. "But she's nice and she helped me fight that monster" Shiki desperately telling Ciel. "Ceh, alright but where is the monster that you fought. And did you make the crater here?" asked Ciel. "Arcueid said that the monster I fought was Nvqsr Chaos. But he was destroyed. Some other creature came and destroyed it with just one blast." said Shiki meekly. "What !? You fought Nvqsr. The chaos and some other creature just destroy it in one blast. That guy must be powerful enough to just vaporise everypart of his body together once. " said a surprised Ciel. "Exactly, that's why I was helping Shiki. Even with his eyes he couldn't kill it. Even I would have trouble defeating it. " said Arcueid. "Alright, I have to report this. Goodbye Shiki." said Ciel as she jumped out to the distance. Shiki then after that passed out because of exhaustion. Arcueid then carried Shiki to her hotel room for him to rest.

"Whis, what is Goku doing know? Why is his energy still low?" asked Beerus who was rolling around in bed. "Well, Lord Beerus. Goku is still trying to finish this Holy grail war. That's why his power isn't what it use to be because the grail couldn't support his power." Whis answered. "Ohh, that's why. Well just because of this I'm going to destroy this planet if he wouldn't give me a good fight after he finished." said Beerus. "Oh, lord Beerus. I have to tell you something. This planet has a will of somewhat. And the humans in this world also have made will to preserve humanity. So, this planet wouldn't go down without a fight." said Whis. "Really, that's interesting. How did you know that Whis? " asked Beerus. " I just checked the archive. Also, Lord Beerus they might attack you now if I'm not mistaken" said Whis. Just then their hotel room became dark and they were suddenly transported to another place. This place has nothing insight and were just a deserted wasteland. Then there are people that are coming to Beerus and Whis. They were the counter guardians. One of them is seen to where a red type of clothes while the others are wearing clothes that are somewhat different to each other.

"Whis, which of them sent this troops. " asked a smirking Beerus. "I think this is from the humanity's will to live or should be called Alaya. I think it sent what was called Counter Guardians. They are tasked to eliminate any threat to humanity. " anwered Whis. "So, I can kill them than. " asked Beerus. " Yes you can Lord Beerus." answered Whis. "I hope they can at least provide me with some entertainment" said Beerus while walking towards the counter guardians.

The fight begins. With many of the guardians running towards Beerus with the intent to kill, Beerus just smirk in the face of it and began to power up a little.

"I'm going to kill all of you, so better watch out. " Beerus than dissapeared. He went into super speed heading towards the crowds of counter guardians. They can only see blur images of Beerus as this happens. Suddenly, the whole crowd of counter guardians just getting blown away by Beerus punches and kicks. Not even one of them can hold Beerus off. But there is one counter guardians that was far away from Beerus. He was wearing a red coat. Weapons began to appear behind him as the weapons flew towards Beerus to kill him. The weapons were moving quite slow to Beerus, so he just avoided it as he sees no point to getting hit. Just than, an arrow of light travel towards Beerus in the midst of the attack. Beerus notice this and back hand the arrow away. He was getting annoyed with this. Not only does he have to fight all this fodder guardians but he also has to fight the guardians with the red coat too. He can't stand it anymore. He powered up a little more and punch at the air near the counter guardians. The shockwave blew them all away. But as it seems they are not going to go away. He went towards the red coat guardian to kill him first. He knows that none of the attack would even hurt him but this is just getting annoying to him. He went and punch the red coat guardian until he barf blood. The using an energy type attack he blew his head off. The red coat guardian's body than fell onto the ground not moving. When finished he fire a volly of energy attack all hitting the counter guardians vaporizing them.

"Finally done." said Beerus. "Good job lord Beerus but you could finish it faster if you don't play around." said Whis "I know but what would be the fun in that" said Beerus. "Okay Lord Beerus if you're done I can help get us out if here." said Whis. "Wait a minute. Alaya or whatever you call yourself. You better send something better if you want kill me. Also you better make it fast or this planet with its being will be destroyed." yelled Beerus at the barren wasteland. "Also Whis, let me handle this. I can get us out of here. " said Beerus. Beerus than powered up. This made the dimension unstable and began to break apart. Before they knew it they are in their room. "Alright Whis get me some pudding. I'm feeling hungry from all, that moving. I want to eat pudding." commanded Beerus. "Coming" said Whis happily.

At Arcueid's room

"Argghh, what's this !? Why is my head hurting. Is it crimson moon? Is Gaia asking me to stop someone?" said Arcueid while holding her head because of the headache. She than passed out on bed beside Shiki. Shiki, just then beginning to come conscious because he felt like he was touching something soft. He thought what it could be. But gave up and just let go of it and turn the other side.

Near a hotel

Just than a giant white dog arrives with a someone who looks like a 14 year old girl on top of a building near the hotel. "I've heard there was someone powerful here. Good things I always have means to get news first. Too bad my other two other bodyguards couldn't come. But I think it's okay with just the two of us. Right, Primate Murder." said the girl. "There's now way Altrouge Brunestud will lose to someone that isn't even widely known." she said to herself. "Arcueid is also here. That means after this I better pay her a visit." said Altrouge.

She would soon regret making the decision facing this unknown foe. But this fact is unknown to her right know as it hasn't happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: ?

"You don't have to do that." The unknown voice made Altrouge turn around and raising up her guard. "What !?" said Altrouge. Just then Beerus seems as have teleported behind her and said "Whis take her and follow me". "Yes my lord" said Whis as he knock her out and take her and follows Beerus. In that really short span of time, Altrouge and even Primate Murder cannot react to it. As if it had just been hit by lightning, Primate Murder notice that Altrouge is gone and can see the creatures that had taken her away were moving away from it. The beast of Gaia followed the two creatures to an open space with no people near the town. There it sees Altrouge on the ground far away from the creatures.

Altrouge woke up from her sleep only to notice that she is in a different place. She sees that Primate Murder is by her side. She sense that no one was around, that was until Primate Murder started to growl. She turns around surprised to notice that there are two other person near her. "Why can't I sense them? What are they? Where am I? Did they brought me here?" this are all questions that are floating inside her head. She can't make any sense of it. She thought she was one of the most powerful creature on this planet. There's no way someone could take her here without she even notice. "Well heard you were looking for me. What do you want? Did Alaya sent you? Huh?" asked Beerus. "Lord Beerus. They are not sent by Alaya. They are most likely from Gaia. But I don't think that Gaia sent them or anything like that." said Whis. "So, she's just a little girl. She doesn't even look that powerful." said Beerus in a mocking tone. "Shut up. Primate Murder. Kill him!" commanded Altrouge. She also went attacking herself after changing her form. Bith of them went to attack Beerus.

"This seems interesting. They are moving quite fast" said Beerus. "But not even as fast as Goku's friends." said Beerus as he went into super speed. At the moment Beerus seemingly just disappear, both Primate Murder and Altrouge stop in their tracks. Just then Beerus appears behind Altrouge trying to kick her but Altrouge was just in time to block him. "You're fast but can you keep up." Beerus said this as he disappears again. Suddenly, Primate Murder flew to the mountain near them crashing into it. The crash was strong enough to make a crater twice the size of Primater Murder. "Well it seems you can't keep up. Why don't you give up and next time don't say your plans outloud." said Beerus. "Primate Murder ... You will pay for doing that" says Altrouge while running up to Beerus with the intent to kill him. "Sigh..." Beerus sighed as he went and poke near Altrouge body so she would be knocked out. Suddenly, a growling sound could be heard. It was Primate Murder bearing his fangs towards Beerus. "I didn't kill your master yet. So,..." just before Beerus finishes his sentence, Primate Murder then went to attack Beerus. "Freaking Mut !" Beerus said. Just when Primater Murder was close enough, Beerus held out his fingers flick it right in the forehead. Primate Murder went and crash into the ground, not stopping as the force of the flick was too strong. "Maybe I should kill you mut." said and angered Beerus. He went to the place Primate Murder crashed and went to a nearly unconscious Primate Murder. He then hold out his hand at the chest of Primate Murder. "I even didn't kill your master and you still attack me. Now feel the wrath of Beerus." said Beerus. Than, an energy blast shoots from Beerus hand and went straight through Primate murder leaving a hole. Primate Murder was now dead. "Now what to do with you... huh spectator." Beerus spoke but not to Altrouge but to somebody else.

"Did he notice me, oh no, if he sees me I'm dead" thought Ciel. It looks like the spectator was Ciel. "I have to report this. Primate Murder and Altrouge was defeated by one guy. Maybe he would like to join me? He did defeat them. Maybe he isn't all that bad." thought Ciel. She then came out from where she was hiding and introduce herself to Beerus. "Hello there. My name is Ciel and I'm from the church. I see you defeated the vampire and the dog. Would you like to join me in meeting.." she was then stopped by the pressure emitted from Beerus. "So you were watching me right? Sorry but I can't let anyone see me defeat that thing because I heard it was the beast of Gaia." said Beerus. Ciel notice this and quickly tries to run away. "Whis !" yelled Beerus. " Yes, lord Beerus." Whis said as he disappears and reappears beside Ciel and with a chop knock her unconscious. "Now we have two girl Whis. What should I do? Should I throw them to space so they don't tell anyone." asked Beerus. "You shouldn't do that lord Beerus. If you did, the humans would notice you." said Whis . "Cheh, you're right. So what are we going to do Whis." said Beerus. "How about sealing them somewhere. Maybe in this gem that I conveniently brought with me." said Whis. "Wait when did you bring the gem Whis? Ahh.. it doesn't matter. Give me that." said Berrus. He then held out his hand and chant something. Then, with a flash of light he was Altrouge and Ciel's body is now gone. Both of them were sealed inside the gem. Whis were tasked to keep the gem until they needed it again. "Now that I defeated that dog and both those women. I wonder what would Gaia or Alaya send next. Maybe they would work together next time. Hah... I can't wait" said Beerus.

"My head why does it hurt so much." said Arcueid. Just then Arcueid other personality surface. Shiki notice this and took out his knife just to be safe. "Put your knife down. I'm here to help you. Gaia just informed me that your friend and my sister have been taken and sealed away." said the mysterious personality. "Who are you? You're not Arcueid." asked Shiki. "Right, I'm her other personality. I'm Archetype Earth. Come with me if you want to.." Just before Arcueid other personality can finish speaking Shiki cut her off and said "You don't have to ask. If my friend is in trouble I will help". "Alright follow me. We don't have much time. He is very impatient from what Gaia told me." said Arcueid other personality.

The world, the whole planet shakes and trembles. The once conflicted wills are now one and will help each other to defeat the menace. Then came two figures. It was Shiki and Arcueid walking towards their own demise. They went to see Beerus at the place he was before. There Beerus and Whis are sitting, eating, waiting for their opponents arrival. "Well, I didn't know that this planet last defence was a woman and it looks like the woman before. She even bring the boy too." said Beerus. "Lord Beerus remember what I taught you. Don't judge someone based on their looks. I can feel that this battle is going to be different from the last one." said Whis. "Well I hope so Whis." said Beerus. "You, what are you? You're not from this planet. Why are you here?" asked Archetype Earth. "Oh, you know that I'm not from this planet. Interesting, maybe I wouldn't destroy this planet but that depends on my fight with Goku later. So, what are you lady?" Beerus asked. "I'm Archetype Earth and I'm representing this planet wills to kill you."said Archetype Earth. "Well you could try." said Beerus.

The world was suddenly engulf by something. It was a marble phantasm. Millennium Castle Brunestud was activated. Arcueid also changed. Her hair is now long and her outfit is a white dress. "Well this is like before but I can feel that this place controlled by somebody. So, she can create a space where she can control. That's interesting but not eneough." said Beerus as he powers up a little more. Shiki who was engulf by the Marble Phantasm also change. He was now taken over by his other personality. His Nanaya blood was just awaken by Alaya for him to fight Beerus. "I still can't see his lines or dots. Shit." said Shiki. Alaya had also called some Counter Guardians to help defeating Beerus. The landscape changes by the will of Archetype Earth. She then attacked, making anything that that she can do with Millennium Castle Brunestud. Tornado, typhoons, volcanos, earthquakes, tsunami, thunder lightining and any other natural disasters had no effect on Beerus. She then turns layers of atmosphere in the corridor into a vacuum to cut Beerus but that also had no effect. Fires falling down from the sky. She then went to confront Beerus on her own while the counter force and Shiki watch from the sidelines. She vanish as she moves faster than anyone there can see except for Beerus. She then appears behind Beerus to slash him but only managed to slash his after image.

"Even you, this earth mightiest being can't keep up, what a shame. But don't matter, I'll just lower my power to fight you a little more evenly." Beerus said as he reappears behind Archetype Earth. He kick her into the ground, destroying it. She gets back up and begin to attack again. Why is this not working? Gaia was suppose to one up her power for every opponent she fight. Why can't she defeat her? Is it because he is more powerful than Gaia itself. Just when she was busy thinking. She got tossed all the way to the counter guardians and Shiki. The counter guardians went to fight as Archetype Earth fall. They try everything they could. One guardians slash towards Beerus head but Beerus just bend over. Then another guardian try to slash at Beerus legs. Beerus lift his legs. Than suddenly, Shiki was now above Beerus to strike him but Beerus suddenly dissapears. He reappears behind Shiki. Shiki predicted this and manage to turn his knife away towards his back. he suddenly heard a voice infront of him that said " Nice that you could predict me but that's not enough" Beerus was the one who said that as what Shiki cut was nothing. Beerus punch Shiki's guts until he flew landing right beside Archetype Earth. The counter guardians increases their attack but with no luck. Beerus manage to blow everyone away. "We still couldn't get him." Archetype Earth tell Shiki. "I know. What to do now?" asked Shiki. "We all attack him together" said Archetype Earth.

Beerus was now on the other side from them. He was waiting, Waiting for this earth to make its last stand. A war is now going to begin. 1 person versus many others. One who saw this might say this is unfair to the person but this is actually not fair for the many others. The final battle begin. Arrows of light flew to Beerus, exploding on contact. As the smoke blew away many counter guardians had gotten close to Beerus. Half a second later, those guardians are now in the sky flung by Beerus. This isn't really a fair fight. The counter guardians are giving all their best, even Shiki is helping but it was all for naught. Beerus destroys them. Punch by punch, people are getting blown away. Even the shockwave was strong enough to blow away the weaker guardians. The ground crack by the sheer pressure of these attacks. Making craters from every attack Beerus makes. It can be seen in this bloodied battleground. Countless unnamed counter guardians laying on the ground. Body and spirit broken by seeing the sheer difference in power. This upset Beerus. He can't enjoy this fight as nobody was strong enough. The castle has been broken apart. Only the structure of it now can be recognize. Just then a giant object began to materialize above Beerus. It was a red moon. The moon suddenly drop.

"So this is this planet powerful attack." said Beerus as he points his hand upwards. "But as I said before Before Creation Comes Destruction" the moon dropped on Beerus hand fully stooped not moving an inch. The impact makes a crater under Beerus. Everybody there was in awe at what happen. "No, this can't happen. I have to do more !" said Archetype Earth. A second moon appear above the first one and also drops. "Take this double moon drop." said Archetype Earth. Beerus is still standing and is still using one hand. Nothing change. Not even her most powerful attack can defeat him. In her heart, she knows she had already been defeated. An energy wave began to travel from Beerus hand until it cover both moons. The moons turn into sand and fall towards everybody. Beerus fly high to the sky and said " Now that you're finish, it's time for my judgement." A sun like energy sphere was created and then thrown towards the ground. It became bigger as it move towards the ground. That was until Archetype Earth yelled "Take my life only don't destroy this planet". Beerus considered this and agree. The energy sphere was now gone and he went towards Archetype earth. He then punch her so hard until she was knock out. The marble phantasm broke and Beerus, Whis, Shiki and Arcueid are now in the real world. "You can come out now, son Goku" said Beerus.

Goku who just know about Beerus present teleported back to the different earth. When he teleported there. He was suddenly in the Marble Phantasm. He sees Beerus fighting a lot of people . He sees two moon drop and he even see the sun like energy sphere. He would involve if things got a bit more dangerous. But luckily it all stopped. Now in the real world Beerus called out his name. " Didn't know you could sense me Lord Beerus." said Goku. "Well it was a little hard but that's fine. Now Goku why didn't you intervene. I even sent out the energy sphere for you to come save the day" said Beerus. "Well, I didn't want to intervene in your business." said Goku. "Hmmm... Fair enough, but now you're here. Lets fight. If you don't satisfy me this planet would die" said Beerus in a threatening tone. "Okay, but lets not do it here. They both power up and leave the place with Whis behind them. Arcueid and Shiki was amaze at what happened. All Arcueid could think now was what a monster that she fought just now.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Don't hurt me, I'm delicate.

"Before we start, Whis come here." yelled Beerus. "Yes Lord Beerus" said Whis. "Give the gem back to them. They fought me well and because of them Goku came to me. They deserve this." said Beerus. " Ok lord Beerus." said Whis while he flew away. The fight was somewhere on earth. "Can you do what you did before Goku? It wouldn't if you can't." said Beerus. " Don't worry lord Beerus, I've already trained for this. You know how like before I can access the god power in my super saiyan 1 form. Now that I trained the god power is another route rather than using my super saiyan 2 or 3" explained Goku. "Oh, really can you show it to me?" asked Beerus. "Yes" Goku then goes into a stance and started to power up. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh..." Golden energy surrounded him and his hair moved upwards and turned gold. His eyes turned green. His power multiplied until the surrounding ground broke. "Then... haaaaaaaa..." Goku's body are now getting covered in blue energy. Then his whole body transformed again. His body is now slightly slim. His hair had a red tint at the end of it. His body were now covered in a thin fire like aura and his golden aura can still be seen. His eyes is now crimson red. He has now almost mastered turning into super saiyan god without using the help from his friend. "Well, lord Beerus this is the most I can turn into right now." said Goku. "Hmmmmm... You're stronger than the last time we fight when you use your super saiyan form. I'm impressed that you get this far from the short amount of time you trained. You really are a prodigy. Well are we going to fight?" said Beerus going into his stance. "Lets go." said Goku. Both of them then dissapeared.

"Hello there girl with the blond hair. I'm giving you this back." said Whis while handing her the gem. "I have a name." said Arcueid. "Oh, what's your name again" asked Whis. "It's Arcueid and this boy is Shiki" said Arcueid while pointing to her and Shiki who was knocked out on the side. "Oh, okay. In that gem contained your two friends. Next time you should really teach them not to attack something they didn't know." said Whis. Just when he was ready to fly away after giving back the gem. Arcueid asked how to release them from the gem. Whis said to break the gem and both of them will be released. But they need to use a lot of power because that thing is really hard. Whis then flew away leaving Arcueid. Arcued then try to break the gem using her own hand but it wasn't enough. But just when she was gonna give up. She suddenly heard a loud boom far away from her. But the power and sound was loud enough to almost crack the gem as she can see from the gem. "What's that?" said a confused Arcueid.

Somewhere on earth, Beerus and Goku was fighting. The fight made shockwave after shockwave that destroyed the land. Destruction can be seen everywhere they go. "You're doing great Goku" said Beerus as he was fighting Goku. "You're not bad yourself Lord Beerus". Zipping through the air faster than anyone could imagine. The fight took place all around the world. A punch was thrown by Goku only to miss Beerus by by a couple of millimeters. Then a kick came out of nowhere crashing into Goku's face. That made him flew half the length of the earth crashing into the clock tower in London. The crash broke through the tower's barrier like it was nothing. Goku go through the clock tower coming out from the other side. The Mages in the tower were surprised because of this. Goku forced himself to stop. Just than Beerus appeared infront of him and head butted him to the ground. Goku, stopped his body just before hitting the ground. Only to have appears above to punch him. He uses his telepotation to move out of the way. The blow created an explosion so powerful that make's it look like that a nuclear bomb had exploded. Goku reappears above Beerus and smack him down until he went underground. Eventhough they were underground the dirt, rock, ground didn't disturb them at all. The ground was like air to them they didn't even felt it. Underground every strike count because they can't see very well. The fight goes on as ground above were collapsing above them. Once their punch crossed, making both of them flew the opposite way destroying anything that they crashed into. Not even a second after that they use their super speed to continue their fight. Every move that Goku made was evaded or blocked by Beerus. But just when Beerus lowers down his guard even a fraction of a second gave Goku the time to uppercut him until he came above ground.

"Illya isn't that Goku on the news." yelled Shirou. "Wait what. Let me see." said Illya as she watches the news. There was a man that wears clothes exactly like Goku but he has Golden hair. "Yup that is Goku. What happened? Shirou increase the volume." commanded Illya? Shirou just follow he command and increases the volume. "Breaking news. Destruction could be seen all around the world. This was caused by a monster that fought with another monster. On other related news, we now know that magic exist as one of the head mages had contacted the military to work together to destroy the menace that is destroying this world. in a totally unrelated news. There is a new food taster going around tasting food all around the world." said the news spokesperson on the TV. "Shirou it looks like that Saber and Rider have to wait we have to restore the world first before this." said Illya. " Aaawwww... I'm really was pumped to see Saber back" said Shirou, "You have Rin right. Do it with her if you can't stand it. I know she really want it." Said Illya. "Really?". "Yes.".

Just when both of them were out, it could be seen there was countless army and mages surrounding them. As soon as both Goku and Beerus could clearly be seen by them they fire their spells in order to take revenge. The military was also shooting them with everything they got. Every tanks, helicopters, fighter jets and even a nuclear missile was readied for this. Because of the overwhelming strength that both Goku and Beerus have they didn't even bother to defend or evade all the attacks by the humans. Just then the military fired all their nuclear missiles that they had. At the same time Goku fires a Kamehameha at Beerus and Beerus evades it. The Kamehameha hit the nuclear missiles creating one of the most biggest explosion known to humankind on this planet. The explosion manage to scatter all the mages and military personnel around. The fight between Goku and Beerus continued until they went to space destroying every satellite in their way. Blow by blow was countered and evaded by both of them. It was seem to be about a tie until Beerus throws his sun like energy sphere to Goku. "Goku, take this!" said Beerus as the sun like energy sphere headed towards Goku. "No way, Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAA..." Goku uses all his power inside the attack. Beerus continues by firing a finger beam to the sphere so that it would grow bigger. "You will never defeat me." said Beerus as he continue to increses the energy of his attack. "Lets just see about it! HAAAAAA..." he continue to fire his Kamehameha. The clash of both energy attacks and some very convenient timing ripped a hole in time and space. The hole absorbed the energy of those attack and grew. Just then Goku goes out from his super saiyan demi god form. Goku was now tired from the fight and so was Beerus. The hole than became even bigger and bigger sucking both of them in. Whis suddenly came out of nowhere and grab Beerus's hand just when he was about to enter the hole of space and time. "Lord Beerus you're the god of Destruction, you can't just go away like that. Also Goku don't worry I'll inform Kai's later about you. So, before then, enjoy yourself" said Whis as he flew away carrying Beerus. "Wait why don't you just save me to. Oh no, Chichi is really gonna be mad at me. I hope Goten can keep her occupied right now. Well whatever. No use complaining. Now, where am I'm going to go next." contemplated Goku as he was floating harmlessly inside the vortex in the hole. Just then the timeline was split into two more. One was where everything here happen and the other was when Goku changed the history of the holy grail war again.

Goku will now be in Fate zero. Who will be his master? Find out in the next chapter of Gokuzer Z.

Sorry for the late update. I was lazy.


End file.
